Operation: Wedding Crashers
by Kraylome27
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the love of Percy Jackson's life, has very trembling news involving a stranger. How would Percy and their friends react to this sudden news? One-Shot. Alternate Universe. No demigods, just normal mortals. Rated T for mild violence.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

How… How could you do that? I thought you loved me. No, you _said_ you loved me. You even kissed me and all. Maybe it was just me. Even though it was only 2 years, our moments together felt surreal and marvelous. I know that it wasn't just me that felt that way. Yet I saw it in your eyes. It was there. That delightful twinkle in your eyes whenever you look at me. The way you act whenever we are together, the way you smile on times we bicker, the way you kiss me… I know it.

Was there something I did wrong?

I know I'm not the brightest. I know I'm oblivious at times but you never really cared. You still stayed by my side even when things get rough.

I remember when we first met, you judo flipped me instantly when I tried to shake hands with you. That was a shocker. Even with your small frame and light built, you manage to bring me down in seconds. That was the time I decided that you were something different. I'm forever in debt to Thalia for making us acquainted. Who knew she was a good match-maker?

Love had really took its time, hasn't it? We've known each other for almost 3 years before we confessed our love for each other. It even took an accident for us to actually acknowledge how we felt.

I remember that day of the accident… That was 2 years ago; the day of my birthday. You were bleeding so badly. It would always stay in my mind. The image of you lying at the street, bleeding profusely, and barely unconscious. I wasn't able to even reach you. I was only capable of reaching out with a barely outstretched arm. I still feel helpless and powerless whenever I remember that image.

I remember slowly walking towards your bedside. I still remember how badly my body was damaged, with bandages all over my upper torso and my arm in a cast. Nonetheless, the physical pain is nothing compared to the emotional pain I felt whenever I remember the image of you almost lying in your hospital bed with only the rising of your chest as my sign that you were still alive.

I know you don't want me blame myself for what happened… Even though the driver that was driving the truck that smashed to our motorcycle was caught, I still blame myself for urging you to ride with me.

You're family turned 360 degrees from there: from being overly fond of me into downright abhorrence.

Regardless of how your family hated me, we still pushed through of our love. Our friends are not-so-surprisingly supportive since they were shipping us right from the start, especially Silena. 2 years after, we are the most legit couple in our school, we even go in-par with Jason and Piper.

For most of those 2 years, everything was perfect. You love me, I love you. We went on dates, we went to Montauk Beach often. We even went to arcades and all that. I also loved how we make out in the library when no one is looking.

That's why I'm certain that you were really in love with me; that we are really truly in love. So why…?

Why Annabeth? Why?

Why would you marry another guy?

* * *

" _Hey Annabeth, what's up? You called us all here so this must be something of importance." Asked Jason._

" _That weird though, normally Percy already knows what's up." Stated Leo._

 _All of them looked at me curiously. Only Annabeth wasn't; she was staring at the floor. Her eyes hidden behind the shadow casted by her blonde curls._

" _Hey don't look at me. Why even point that out man? Not cool." I sent Leo a death glare._

" _Well, Leo has a point though." Grover answered._

" _Yeah, you guys are barely apart." Piper added._

" _That's right. You guys are always together and chewing each other's face out that I can't have some best friend time with my best friend." Thalia stated while sending me a raised eyebrow._

" _Alright, alright. I see what this is. It's gang up on poor Percy time. I feel soooo loved guys." I made an exasperated sigh and playfully glared at them._

" _I don't buy it." Nico stated calmly. "Me too. You're hiding something." Jason pointed out._

" _Whose side are you guys on?!" I held at my chest like I was betrayed._

" _Stop staring at me!" I pointed at Travis, Connor, Katie and Juniper._

" _Come on, Perce. There is something wrong." Beckendorf said. Travis and Connor nodded exaggeratedly while Katie and Juniper exchanged whispers that I can make out as 'Yeah, Beck's right.'_

" _Enough." We all suddenly faced Silena. It was weird for her to remain quiet in this such tense moments. She must have notice the tension between Annabeth and I. Crap…_

" _Annabeth called us here. So why don't we listen to what she have to say rather than ganging up on Percy." We felt embarrassed by Silena's sudden scold._

" _Sorry babe." Beck kissed her girlfriend in the cheek._

" _Annabeth, please. Why did you call us here?" Silena asked Annabeth as comforting as possible._

 _She didn't respond immediately. I took the time to fully see her. It's been 2 weeks that she had started to ignore me. This was probably the first time for the past two weeks that I am a few meters near her. She shifted in her seat. I can see her face now. Her eyes are red and puffy as if she cried for 2 days straight. She has a small bruise in her left cheek. From the looks of it, it was a week old. She also appears to be somewhat paler than normal. I feel extremely bad._

 _What the hell is going on? Why is she like this? She is normally cheerful in her own way. I'm sure there is something wrong but I can't figure out what. She's been keeping with herself for the last two weeks. Even our friends can't get to her. Even Thalia. That is saying much._

 _So what is keeping her like this? I've been frustrated for the last 2 weeks because of this. I feel helpless, powerless, incompetent and useless. If I can't help the love of my life, what in Hades' name am I supposed to do with my life?_

 _I was brought out of my thoughts when she finally spoke._

" _I'm getting married tomorrow. With Luke."_

 _Everything went blank. I can't neither move, think nor feel anything. Her words are the only thing that revolves at my mind. "I'm getting married tomorrow. With Luke."_

 _Then everything went black._

* * *

That was this morning.

That really took me by surprise.

No one saw it coming.

Apparently, I lost consciousness after Annabeth brought out the news and the gang brought me to the Grace's mansion while Thalia, Silena, Piper, Grover and Beckendorf tried to get Annabeth back to her senses. Evidently, they failed.

When I woke up that evening, with Annabeth nowhere in sight and everyone was in a down mood. No one could believe it. Judging by Annabeth's demeanor that morning, there was definitely something wrong. If she was willing to marry this dude called Luke, why would she be crying? Or was it because of tears of joy? If so, when did she loved him? I thought we had something special?

All this thoughts are hurting my brain; and it's affecting me emotionally.

"Percy. No need to explain what happened or how it happened. But, you must decide." Thalia asked.

I was startled. I thought everyone was asleep. When I sat up, I noticed that everyone was just trying to sleep. They were obviously distraught with the sudden marriage of Annabeth.

"What do you mean? I… I can't do anything."

"That's not true. You _can_ do something." Jason stared at me intently like he was trying to see if I was going to crumble and lose consciousness again.

"No… There's nothing that can be done. I… I already loss Annabeth… This Luke won." I can't think straight. It's so painful.

"Percy. Do you love Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"Wha… What is it going to do now? What is my love for now?!" Seriously, if they continue, my walls will crumble. My eyes started shed tears.

"Do you love her?" Piper asked with a little more power.

"Yes! Of course I love her!" I was wailing now…

Out of all people to show feelings, Thalia hugged me. "Don't worry, Percy. We'll take her back."

"Yeah. We'll definitely take her back." Leo grinned at me.

I looked at each of my friends. Determination can be seen in their eyes. Truly, I'm so lucky to have this friends. Thank you gods.

"Yeah. We'll take Annabeth back." I smiled. It's seems there is still hope.

* * *

Inhale… Exhale…

Inhale… Exhale…

This is it. The time of the wedding has come.

"Percy, you ready?"

"Yup. Is everything in position Beck?"

"Yup." Beck popped the 'p'.

Leo came running in with a big toothy grin. "Guys, Operation Wedding Crashers is a go!"

* * *

The doors are closed. Soft melodies can be heard from inside. The pastor is asking the 'yes' part of the wedding. Good. Perfect timing. It's show time.

I kicked the doors open.

Everyone looked at me with surprise. There's about a few dozen people inside. Annabeth was standing in the middle with a tall blonde dude with a not-so-friendly glare at me. I ignored him. I kept looking at Annabeth's eyes. They were already red and puffy with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I walked towards her.

When I reached her: "Percy…" She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"It's time for you to go home, my Wise Girl." I smiled at her sweetly and longingly. Annabeth started sobbing.

I was about to hug her when the Luke dude stepped in. "Just wait a minute… What the hell do… Ugh." Before he could finish, I gave him a good uppercut. An uppercut with all my frustrations, pain, sorrow and grief during all those days that Annabeth had been ignoring me. He fell flat on his back.

"Let's Go, Wise Girl." She weakly nodded. I carried her bridal style and ran to outside. I heard someone shout "After them!" but they were too late.

Beck just arrived in his car with Leo in the shotgun seat. "Go!"

Leo brought out a makeshift weapon that looks like a potato gun but from the looks of it, it shoots cream. "Go in Lovebirds!"

When we got inside, Luke and a few other men had just rushed through the doors. Leo shouted "Fire!"; he aimed his gun at them and pulled the trigger. Load of cream hit the men and they started slipping and tripping. Other men, seems like bodyguards, went into their cars and chased us. There's at least 3 of them.

When we nearing the intersection, I got the walkie-talkie from Leo.

"Travis, Katie, we're coming to the first intersection. There's 3 in our tail. Over."

"Leave it to us. Over." Travis responded through the walkie-talkie.

By the time we passed the intersection, Travis and Katie, in their truck, courtesy of Beckendorf, blocked the road. However, 2 other cars got pass them.

"Grover, Juniper. We still got two. Over."

"Get to the park, Perce. Go around the main fountain then go from there. Over."

"You heard him Beck?"

"Yep."

Beck steered hard right. The 2 cars are still hot on our tail. When we reach the fountain, Grover and Juniper were waiting by the bushes with buckets of spikes. A car went zigzag and crashed into the fountain. The other car had a blown tire but was still moving.

"Grover, Juniper, Get the hell out of there. Meet at the rendezvous. Over."

"Roger. Over."

"Thalia, Jason; were going there. Be ready. There's just one more. Over."

"Got it, Kelp Head."

Beck made a few hard turns and we arrived at our rendezvous point. It was the local park with a few trees by its borders. We chose this place because it's open, but at the same time a little bit secluded. SO, if ever Luke and his goons decided to use a gun, the nearby houses would hear it. In addition, if we decided to brawl it out, it would look like some gangs decided to punch it out.

Thalia and Jason was waiting for us. They have some makeshift weapons ready, courtesy of Leo and Beck, just in case.

The last car chasing us arrived a few moments later. 3 men in suits got out but they didn't attacked us or something. They were waiting for something. Or _someone._

"Sir, local park."

A few moments later, Travis, Katie, Grover and Juniper arrived. A few seconds after them was another car. Luke and a few other guards got out.

Annabeth was clutching at my arm. She was not crying anymore. It seems she was at peace now. She glared knives at Luke.

"Well, well, well. Who would have known that the old lil' boyfriend would have the guts to take my bride away." He smiled at me like we were old friends.

I spat at him.

"Nice uppercut though. It hit a spot." He was holding his jaw, probably reminiscing the pain from the uppercut.

"Leave now jerk! Annabeth would never marry you!" Thalia shouted her heart out. She was ready to pounce at Luke at a moment's notice.

Luke's expression changed. Anger filled his face. Evil aura radiated from him.

"Well then. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Annabeth is mine. Beat it!" That may be the worst last words in history.

"So be it." He faced his men, 6 of them. "Kill them."

Now let me remind you guys, Luke's men were huge. They gave WWE wrestlers a shame.

So for the next few moments included we getting a little overwhelmed. That's until Connor, Silena and Clarisse arrived as our reinforcements. Beck single-handedly defeated one of them. Annabeth distracted one of them until I gave him a huge blow at the back. Travis, Connor and Katie took down one. Silena and Clarisse took one down, Silena being the distraction while Clarisse beat the crap out of the man. Grover and Juniper kept one guard busy until Thalia charged her makeshift electric staff. Jason and Piper also defeated one, while Leo helped them by being the hot distraction.

When Luke's men was all defeated, we cornered Luke. His faced still shows confidence and arrogance, however, a little sense of worry can be seen.

He challenged me to a one-on-one. Whoever is defeated would leave and never show his face again.

Naturally, I agreed.

We punched each other's teeth out. I punched his rib then he gave me an uppercut. He kneed me in the gut but I punch him near the jaw, knocking him a bit. When he was a bit out of it, I got him in my shoulders and slammed him as hard as I can to the ground. I was already breathing heavily from the fighting. Luke was still conscious, but not moving. I punched him hard in the face.

He lost consciousness after that.

"Finally. It's over." I was talking to no-one directly.

I pointed at Annabeth; I was still breathing hard. I shouted "You! You will never leave my side as long as our love is strong and bright!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks again, but she was smiling from ear to ear. "That is so cheesy, but, Yes!"

Then everyone cheered.

* * *

 **Here's another one-shot. I got inspired so I tried to turn it into a story. Hahaha :D Thank you everyone. Please leave a review and fav if you really liked it. Sorry for the crappy action scenes. I have zero knowledge on how to write such scenes. Nevertheless, thanks to you guys for reading**

 **I would like to say special thanks to CrazyPeopleLikeMe for finding my 'Café Love' one-shot Adorable :D**

 **thankyou! Stay safe guys. Love ya!**


End file.
